


As far as what happened in the street, that was a turn of events

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally written 11/6/2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	As far as what happened in the street, that was a turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 11/6/2008

Stephen Colbert put on his ten gallon hat and exited the saloon.

Across the way Chuck Norris tightened his bolo tie and went out into the street.

“So you had the guts to show your face,” Chuck sneered.

“Of course I did,” Stephen said, “What do you think I am some lily livered liberal?”

“If the boot fits.”

Stephen pulled his gun from its holster, “I oughta shoot you right now for that.”

“There’ll be no such thing happening,” A voice said.

A gust of wind blew through, the street causing the spurs on the men’s boots to turn, and out from the shadows walked Bill O’Reilly, the most corrupt sheriff this side of the Mississippi.

“We’re going to do this fair and square,” Sherriff O’Reilly said stepping in between the two, “Because if there is one thing we believe in here it’s a good old fashion shoot out.”

O’Reilly got out of the way of the men and leaned up against Doc Stewart’s.

“Now here’s what we are going to do. When I say go you’ll turn around and take three steps, stop, and then wait for my signal. Then you will turn around, grab your gun and shoot. The winner gets Mayor Huckabee’s endorsement. Should either one of you cheat I will be forced to shoot you. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Alright. Ready. Set,” O’Reilly paused letting the tension sink in, “Go!”

The men turned and took three average sized steps forwards. With their hands on their holsters they waited. For what signal they were not sure.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Sherriff O’Reilly put two fingers between his lips and let out one of his famous whistles.

Both men turned on their heels and pulled their triggers.

Then they waited for the dust to settle, neither one sure who, if anyone, had been hit. Then Chuck felt a rush of pain from his arm. He looked down to see a stream of blood flowing freely.

“Missed.” He said through gritted teeth.

“No. See unlike some people I don’t kill those weaker than myself. I have people to do that for me.”

“You messed with the wrong person.” Chuck told him.

Stephen just laughed and turned away. He had a girl in a brothel to go see.

“You’ll pay for this Colbert!”


End file.
